Secret Admirer
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Regina has a secret admirer,for Outlaw Queen Week!


Outlaw Queen Week-Day 6 Prompt-Secret Admirer

Thanks to Darley1101 for being an awesome BETA,you're the best!

For almost a week Robin had been trying to speak with Regina, but everytime he tried she shot him down. The few times she did open her door it was always with impatience and the demand that he hurry up and say whatever it was he had come to say. Today he was determined to get her to listen to him. To really listen to him. Marian was his past. Regina was his present and, hopefully, his future. He raised his fist and knocked loudly on the door.

"Oh,""Regina said as she opened her door "it's you"to see him standing there.

"Don't sound too happy," Robin quipped. Even though his patience with her stubborn pride was running thin, he wasn't about to give up on her or what they could be together.

"Regina, please," he pleaded, when she started to shut the door in his face. "I want to talk to you. Really talk to you. Ten minutes. That is all I ask."

"Fine," Regina said with a sigh. She moved away from the door and allowed him entrance into the house. The last time he had been there (ironically his first time as well) was the day of their picnic in her office. They had been so happy that day. He had given her back her heart and together they had placed it in her chest. She had even told him about what his tattoo meant to her. It had been thrilling, knowing that he was the one she was destined to be with.

"Regina, we can work this out. Marian and I have talked and we both know that what we shared in our past lives was something we will both cherish but it is our past, not our present, and we both know we have no future together. We're going to raise Roland, but not as husband and wife. There is only one woman I want in my present and future, and that, Regina, is you!" He longed to reach out and touch her but knew that would be pushing his luck. Instead, his fisted his hands and took a deep breath. "You with your smart mouth, never hesitating to throw insults at me at the drop of a hat," he smiled faintly. "You have my heart. You've probably had it from the day we met, when you wouldn't even let me help you up." He couldn't take not touching her anymore. He clasped her hand, refusing to let her pull away. "We're destined to be together. You know that. Just...open yourself back up and believe. Believe that we have a future. Believe that I will never let you down."

"I broke up one family years ago," she said, withdrawing her hand from his clasp. She walked over to the small table and mirror that was in the entry and stared at her reflection. "I cursed them and I denied them years of happiness. I refuse to do that again. Not to you. Not to Roland. Not to Marian."

"You didn't break us up! We were over. She died and I mourned her. Until you came into my life I thought I would never love again. And then you...you showed up." Robin walked over to where she stood, placing his hands on her waist. "You reminded me of how wonderful love could be," he said, his breath hot on her neck. He felt her body reacting to his touch and was certain she was going to turn to face him. The sound of the door bell peeling caused her to flinch and she used it as an opportunity to step out of his embrace.

"I need to answer that," she murmured, walking towards the door. Robin stood where he was, waiting for her to come back to him. She would come back. She was starting to cave. He seen it in her eyes. He was right. As soon as she answered the door, she turned back to him. In her arms was a beautiful assortment of flowers. She carefully held them in one arm and used her free hand to pull out the card. A smile spread across her lips. "Thank you," she whispered. "It's was so thoughtful of you do send them to me."

"I'm sorry," Robin shook his head, confused. He didn't know who had sent the flowers, but it hadn't been him. Seeing the joy the bouquet brought to her, he wished he had thought of it.

"But the card is signed 'love R." Regina handed him the small, cream colored card. It was indeed signed 'love R.' "If it isn't you, then who could it be?"

"Milady, I wish I knew. How many men do you know whose names start with the letter R?" Robin asked, jealousy creeping through him. The thought that there was another man out there, who wanted her, made him ready to fight for her even more; to fight for her to realize how beautiful their future could be. And, if need be, to fight whoever this mystery man was.

"You," Regina said, "there is only you."

"What of Rumplestilskin?" He knew that the imp had been the one to teach Regina magic, but as soon as he suggested that her former mentor might have sent them he realized how absurd it was. Rumplestilskin was clearly in love with Belle.

"God no!" A grimace twisted across Regina's face. She let out a sigh, staring down at the flowers. "Did I ever tell you that Rumple used to have a 'thing' with my mother?"

"No," Robin answered, trying not to grimace. He'd never met Regina's mother, but what he knew of the woman made him glad that she was already dead.

"It was a long, long, long time ago," Regina admitted. "He's the only other man I know whose name starts with an R," she murmured. "And if neither of you sent them..." She look expectantly at Robin, clearly hoping he had the answer.

Maybe he did, he realized as a thought started forming in his mind. "You do know another R."

Regina started to shake her head only to stop and grin. "Roland!"

FIN


End file.
